Ce que nous sommes
by Soul004
Summary: La voie du Shinigami est un chemin difficile à parcourir, le capitaine Jûshirô Ukitake l'a réalisé très tôt. Vertus et trahisons s'y croisent et s'imposent. L'impitoyable couperet de la loi s'abat sur les sentiments des uns et des autres. Dès lors, les sacrifices douloureux en valent-ils la peine ? Sur quoi compter lorsque le doute et la maladie font vaciller le courage ?
1. Force et volonté

Cette fic est la version de « Lui », vue par les yeux de Jûshirô. Elles peuvent être considérées comme deux histoires indépendantes, dans le sens où il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu l'une pour comprendre l'autre. Cependant, elles s'articulent autour du même incident, et traite du même thème, à savoir, la relation de Jûshirô et Kyôraku.

Lorsque j'ai écrit « Lui », les pensées de Jûshirô me venaient sans cesse dans la tête. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait été sa vie, avant de rencontrer Kyôraku, ce qu'il avait vu en lui, quels avaient été ses choix alors, et pourquoi...

« Ce que nous sommes » est donc ma réponse. C'est assez différent de « Lui ».

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : <span>Bleach<span> est un manga de **Tite Kubo**, à qui j'ai emprunté les personnages et l'univers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce que nous sommes<strong>

**Force et volonté**

Sous mes pas, les rues du Seireitei n'en finissent pas de se dérouler. À croire qu'elles sont pavées en même temps que je marche et que jamais je n'atteindrai le bout de cette route. Parfois, j'ai cette même impression, comme si chacun de mes efforts était vain. Pourtant, rien ne me fait renoncer, et je continue de marcher.  
>Le vertige m'envahit. Mon corps est pesant et ma tête, légère, si légère. Mes pensées s'égarent, se dispersent, tandis qu'accroché à un dernier fil de lucidité, je m'étonne : comment puis-je flotter ainsi, alors que je me sens si lourd au point que mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me porter ? Je ne vois plus que ces pavés qui me narguent... et mes pieds avancer.<p>

Ma vision se rétrécit encore. Un voile sombre m'engloutit. Par réflexe, j'ai agrippé ma poitrine, comme s'il suffisait de cela pour soulager mes poumons oppressés. Alors j'ai ressenti, avec une évidence plus grande encore, les battements de mon cœur affolé.

Mon cœur...

Mon cœur ignorera toujours ma volonté. Mon cœur est à lui depuis bien des années. Mon cœur est esclave de ma chair et de l'affliction qui la ronge. Si bien que ni mon cœur, ni mon corps, ne m'appartiennent plus depuis bien des années.  
>Que me reste-t-il ? Mon esprit.<br>Toute ma volonté et ma force réside dans mon seul esprit.

En cet instant, ma volonté est mon but, la raison pour laquelle j'ai entrepris ce parcours baigné de souffrances. Ma volonté est cette culpabilité que je voudrais voir disparaître du visage d'une innocente. Ma volonté se nomme Rukia. Ma force est ce sourire bravache et lumineux que la mort n'effacera jamais de ma mémoire. Ma force se nomme Kaien.

Comme au sortir d'un songe empli de visions psychédéliques, ma vue se fixe sur mes pas arrêtés. J'ai atteint l'endroit tant désiré, les poumons brûlants comme s'ils avaient été marqués par un fer rouge, la gorge ouverte sur un souffle sifflant comme un soufflet de forge. Je suis là, devant l'entrée monumentale qui donne accès à la première division. Je suis arrivé... et je réalise que mon calvaire n'est pas terminé.  
>Il me faudra traverser le vaste hall aux immenses colonnes, gravir les marches d'un escalier vertigineux, parcourir les couloirs réservés aux hauts-gradés, cheminer par les passerelles aériennes des quartiers supérieurs, avant de parvenir au terme de mon chemin de croix : la grande salle où se rassemblent les capitaines des treize armées de la cour. Je suis tellement las. Je ne me décide pas à entrer.<p>

Les deux gardes postés de chaque côté des battants de la porte amorcent un pas vers moi, inquiets. Leurs gestes réveillent la clarté dans mes pensées égarées. Il ne fait pas de doute que je fais piteuse mine mais je veux les rassurer. Je suis, par-dessus tout, le capitaine de la treizième division. Je symbolise l'espoir au sein des armées royales. Au diable ma prétendue faiblesse ! Je ne le cède à nul autre. Je suis l'un des Shinigamis parmi les plus puissants et les plus anciens de mon rang. Je suis le garant de notre sagesse. Je suis l'ami, le frère ou le père, le confident qui sait se taire. Je suis un mentor, un professeur pacifiste qui comprend les combats, l'honorabilité d'une lutte et la leçon d'une défaite. Je suis un guerrier, un survivant qui défie la mort. Je suis celui qui accepte les cauchemars. Je suis celui qui sait combien la vie est précieuse. Je suis doux et généreux car mon destin m'a fait comprendre très tôt combien la rébellion et l'égoïsme aveugles sont insensés.

Alors, je souris à chacun de ces soldats. Et, quand l'incertitude de leurs yeux fait place au soulagement et qu'ils m'enveloppent de respect, j'y puise ma force. Les deux hommes se remettent au garde-à-vous. Je me redresse. Je saurai à présent me distancer de ma douleur. Mon pas se fera assuré, rythmé par une respiration égale. Je pourrai regarder sans faiblir mes confrères. Je suis un capitaine du Gotei, mais je ne serais rien sans ceux qui m'entourent.

C'est avec une main dont les tremblements s'estompent que je pousse l'un des ventaux pour franchir dignement le seuil de la première division.

xXx

Lorsque j'entrebâille la porte pour pénétrer dans la grande pièce, la lumière extérieure inonde de clarté l'atmosphère diffuse des lieux. Encadré par le contre-jour, je deviens le centre de l'attention générale. Qui, plus que moi, est conscient du poids du regard de chaque personne présente ? Ils sont mes collègues, mes compagnons d'arme. Je pourrais dire à haute voix ce que chacun d'eux pense tout bas.

Notre vénérable commandant, mon maître et ancien professeur, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, hoche la tête d'un air satisfait, comme s'il avait attendu de moi cet effort impossible. Soi Fon, délicieuse petite tigresse, fronce les sourcils et conclut rapidement à l'inutilité de ma venue tardive. Le jeune impertinent posté en face d'elle, toujours semblable à lui-même, aussi cruel qu'il peut se montrer sensible, j'ai nommé Gin Ichimaru, accentue son sourire impersonnel comme s'il saluait mon courage alors que je l'indiffère. Ma chère Retsu Unohana s'adoucit à ma vue, et sa remontrance première se voile d'une inquiétude toute maternelle. Le charismatique Sôsuke Aizen, imposant de calme, affiche sans surprise sa compassion amicale.  
>Rien de tout cela n'existe sur le visage noble de Byakuya Kuchiki, autrefois un adolescent impétueux, aujourd'hui si glacé et froid que rien ne peut plus l'atteindre. A-t-il fait le vide dans son esprit pour ne rien laisser paraître ? A-t-il construit un barrage mental pour juguler des émotions trop violentes ou trop douloureuses ? Il a vite fait de reprendre sa position initiale. Mais je suis rassuré qu'il soit là. Fort de son appui, il sera possible d'éviter la tragique issue que je redoute.<br>Son vis-à-vis, l'intriguant colosse du Seireitei, Sajin Komamura, soustrayant ses traits derrière un masque sans pouvoir cacher l'être exceptionnel qu'il est, approuve le fait que je ne faillisse pas à mon devoir à cause de ma constitution fragile.  
>Et Shunsui, mon ami, mon amant des anciens jours... Il sait l'ampleur de la faiblesse qui m'agrippe et ne demande qu'à m'emporter. Un mot, un geste de sa part, et je m'écroulerai sur le sol, aussi pitoyable qu'un nouveau-né. Ni l'éclat de la soierie qui recouvre ses épaules, ni les larges bords de son chapeau qui cachent à tous son regard, ne me leurrent. Ses yeux gris me transpercent. Leur expression est insoutenable. Un mélange de sympathie, de respect ; de souci, de solitude ; d'amertume, de défaite... Je raffermis ma volonté.<br>De tout mon cœur, j'appelle mes dernières forces. De ce cœur qui ne me m'appartient plus. De ce cœur qui pompe vainement le sang de mes poumons malades. De ce cœur qui réagit à l'écho de tendres souvenirs enfouis. Et j'ignore les battements de l'organe affolé pour continuer de marcher. Mes longs cheveux s'étendent sur mes épaules, comme une capeline que j'aurai revêtue pour me protéger du brillant soleil d'été. Chaque pas qui me rapproche de la position que j'occupe en tant que capitaine exorcise le fantôme d'un amour sacrifié avant d'avoir pu grandir. Chaque pas que je fais me permet de reprendre la maîtrise de mon corps. Mon esprit est le vainqueur de cette lutte silencieuse et discrète.  
>Pour me soutenir, je reporte mon attention sur celui qui fait face à Shunsui : Kaname Tôsen, le seul Shinigami malvoyant jamais répertorié dans nos annales. Son regard est vide. Vide de pupilles, vide de pensées, vide de sentiments. Parfois, j'avoue qu'il m'effraie sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. Il est l'unique que je ne peux comprendre. Il est le seul avec qui je n'ai rien partagé. Je ne connais ni son parcours, ni ses motivations, ni ses principes.<p>

J'ai rejoint la place qui est la mienne, distrait des douleurs qui parcourent mon corps par mes pensées embrumées de fièvre. Confiant, je regarde sans faillir Shunsui et lui sourit. Le sourire qu'il m'adresse en retour est empreint d'expressions mitigées, qui menacent de m'emporter dans un tourbillon de réminiscences. Mais je ne cède point. J'ai choisi mon destin sans lui imposer le sien. Nos volontés se sont combattues, et la sienne ne m'a pas détourné du choix que j'avais fait. Je ne laisse pas le regret m'envahir.  
>J'ai alors l'occasion de saluer notre scientifique, dont la stabilité du psychisme se tient toujours sur une corde raide, en un équilibre savant d'insanité, d'intelligence et de commandements. Il roule des yeux. Je baisse le regard. Je tombe sur le petit Tôshirô, toujours si sérieux, presque soucieux. J'aimerai le remercier de se préoccuper ainsi de moi. Puis je me rappelle que dans ma hâte, j'ai oublié le sac de bonbons que je voulais lui donner. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. À côté de moi, j'entends soupirer ce brave Kenpachi Zaraki, dont la posture transpire d'ennui. L'attente a-t-elle été si longue ? Il était évident que je serais le dernier. Lorsque la convocation m'est parvenue, je récupérais difficilement d'une nuit sans sommeil.<p>

xXx

Rien n'est pire pour moi qu'une crise qui survient aux heures obscures où tout se meurt, où tout espoir semble vous échapper toujours, où chaque idée effleurant votre esprit semble s'évanouir dans l'obscurité aussitôt exprimée. Je ne m'y suis jamais habitué. Lorsque cela m'arrive, je n'espère même plus voir l'aube. Je suis englouti, écrasé, pantelant, agonisant... Pourtant, je ne suis pas seul, et c'est ce qui me sauve. Des voix enfantines me parlent, naguère mes uniques compagnons de jeu. Ils ont surgi de mon esprit un jour et ne m'ont plus quitté. Rieurs, enjoués, farceurs... Suppliants, angoissés, capricieux... Pour eux, je cherche mon souffle une fois encore. Pour eux, j'accepte le râle qui l'accompagne et la brûlure qui m'accable. C'est ainsi que je traverse ces nuits où je suis conscient, plus qu'à aucun autre moment, du mal qui m'afflige.

Ce matin, la fièvre me saisissait encore. Mais le devoir m'a appelé. J'ai mis du temps à me préparer. Mes deux fidèles lieutenants ont essayé de me convaincre de ménager mes forces. Agenouillés, l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun essayant de parler d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle de l'autre, dans un jeu de rivalité familière qui souvent m'amuse, leurs mots s'entrecroisaient, m'implorant tour à tour de faire quelque chose pour notre amie Rukia, ou bien me prémunissant d'agir par souci de mon état de santé.

Car tel est l'objet de ma présence à cette réunion alors qu'il aurait été aisé de me faire excuser. Lors d'une mission sur Terre, le plus attachant des membres de ma compagnie, la jeune sœur adoptive de Byakuya, a offert ses pouvoirs spirituels à un humain. Et peu importe qu'elle l'ait fait pour lui sauver la vie et celles des membres de sa famille. C'est un crime aux yeux de notre justice. Je suis inquiet. L'affaire a pris une ampleur considérable.

J'ai veillé sur la petite Rukia Kuchiki depuis le jour de son intégration dans ma division. J'ai observé avec quel embarras elle embrassait sa nouvelle condition de noble. J'ai suivi ses progrès pas à pas auprès de l'officier à qui je l'avais confiée. Je l'ai vue s'épanouir grâce au franc-parler de Kaien. J'ai vu son sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, éclairer ses yeux, refléter sa personnalité sincère. J'ai contemplé le fruit de ses efforts sous l'enseignement qu'il lui prodiguait. Je me suis senti aussi fier qu'elle pouvait l'être, aussi joyeux qu'elle pouvait l'être, lorsqu'elle m'a enfin présenté son sabre, le zanpakutô à la pureté unique, Sode no Shirayuki.  
>Et mon âme a saigné avec la sienne lorsque nous avons été les témoins muets de la lutte de Kaien contre le Hollow meurtrier de son épouse. Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui ai enseigné à la jeune Rukia le sens d'un combat pour l'honneur. Ce jour-là, nous avons partagé le même déchirement lorsqu'elle a fait avec moi le choix de ne pas intervenir. Ce jour-là, l'horreur s'est incrustée dans nos mémoires lorsque nous avons vu Kaien succomber. Ce jour-là, j'ai haï mon corps plus que jamais, parce que le mal dont il est affligé a obligé ma jeune subordonnée à attaquer l'immondice qu'était devenu le supérieur qu'elle respectait, la conduisant à lui porter un coup fatal. Ce jour-là, elle est devenue une véritable guerrière. Ce jour-là, la tristesse et la culpabilité ont envahi son âme.<br>Rukia a bien assez souffert. Si sauver un humain a pu alléger son fardeau, si l'unique moyen qu'elle avait était de lui prêter ses pouvoirs, alors je suis plus que tenté de lui accorder la grâce pour ce sacrilège.

Dans le silence qui s'est fait, je me réjouis que nous soyons tous ensemble pour entendre la lecture de la sentence, concentrés comme un seul sur notre commandant. Mais je suis également attristé. Que sont devenus nos sentiments, à nous, Shinigamis étranglés par les lois ? Hier, j'ai défendu cette jeune fille sans qu'aucune autre voix ne s'allie à la mienne. Aujourd'hui, rien ne m'aurait fait manquer l'annonce du verdict final.

**fin du premier chapitre**

* * *

><p><em>Petites misères d'auteur de fanfic<em>...  
>J'étais donc coincée dans l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic (je sais à présent qu'il y en aura 5), et j'avais décidé d'en commencer une autre. Eh bien, ce petit détour dans le rocambolesque m'a fait retrouver l'inspiration !<br>Du coup, je vais tenter le difficile exercice d'écrire et de publier deux fic en même temps, sans en abandonner aucune ! C'est une première...

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : La voie du Shinigami<p> 


	2. La voie du Shinigami

Disclaimer : si j'emprunte toujours les personnages et l'univers du manga Bleach, de monsieur Tite Kubo, les frères et soeurs de Jûshirô sont, par contre, sortis de ma petite tête.

* * *

><p><strong>La voie du Shinigami<strong>

La honte devrait submerger nos cœurs. Allons-nous vraiment laisser l'une des nôtres mourir parce qu'elle a privilégié la vie d'êtres humains au respect de nos règles ? Les hautes instances ont condamné Rukia à la peine capitale. Elle n'a plus que quinze jours à vivre avant d'être conduite à l'échafaud. J'ai parcouru le chemin du retour jusqu'à mes quartiers de la treizième division en cherchant sans relâche une alternative.

xXx

« Mon capitaine !  
>— Mon capitaine ! »<p>

Deux voix reconnaissables entre cent se mêlent à un roulement sonore émanant du dehors. Ce tambourinement familier, un bruit de foulées rapides sur le plancher du balcon qui entoure ma chambre, s'amplifie rapidement et annonce l'arrivée de mes deux fidèles lieutenants, Kiyone et Sentarô. Une paire inséparable - ou inséparable de moi, devrais-je préciser -, car le lieu de rassemblement des capitaines est bien le seul endroit du Seireitei où ils ne me suivront pas.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demande Kiyone de but en blanc, jeune fille du clan Kotetsu qui ne laisse jamais sa petite taille l'empêcher d'imposer sa présence et sa verve.  
>— Un peu de respect, morveuse ! Ukitake taichô vient tout juste d'arriver », la réprimande Sentarô, ancien habitant du Rukongai, qui ne s'est jamais laissé prendre de haut par ses camarades aux origines plus nobles.<p>

Autant Kiyone, avec ses cheveux courts, ses grands yeux innocents et sa figure poupine, me fait penser à un chérubin ; autant Sentarô, par ses éclats de voix, ses épais sourcils arqués et sa barbe de bouc qui pointe en avant, représente idéalement le génie de la colère. Tous les deux passionnés, aux petits soins, et jaloux de mon attention, les voilà partis pour un sketch dont eux seuls ont le secret. J'en viens à me demander parfois si je possède une once d'autorité sur ces deux-là.

« Non mais quel faux jeton ! », me prend à partie Kiyone avec son visage angélique.  
>Elle pointe ensuite un menton vindicatif vers Sentarô, sans mâcher ses mots :<br>« Il n'y a pas deux secondes, il trépignait d'impatience, et il a couru comme un dératé dès qu'il a su que vous étiez rentré.  
>— Ça n'empêche pas le respect ! », hurle Sentarô en direction de sa comparse, les traits déformés par une conviction écrasante.<br>— Tu n'as rien compris, crétin de Kotsubaki ! », rétorque Kiyone, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux du monde et déclare : « Je vous assure que je vous ai... que je vous respecte, mon capitaine, et que c'est parce que je me fais du souci pour Rukia que j'ai omis de vous saluer.  
>— Hein ?! T'as l'air de dire que je m'en fais pas, moi, du souci pour Rukia ! Bien sûr que c'est moi qui m'en fais le plus, morveuse ! »...<p>

D'après mon expérience, ils pourraient continuer ainsi quelques temps encore, mais l'heure est trop grave pour jouir avec insouciance de leur pantalonnade. À la faveur d'une nécessaire reprise de respiration apportant une brève accalmie dans leur duo, je réussis à déclarer :  
>« Rukia sera exécutée dans quinze jours ».<p>

Ils se sont tournés vers moi d'un seul mouvement, unis, un instant, autour de cette nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Mais, mon cap...  
>— Quinze jours ?! Vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça, mon capitaine !<br>— Parce que tu crois que s'il avait pu y faire quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas déjà fait ?  
>— Bon sang ! Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu, mon capitaine.<br>— Sentarô, c'est malheureusement la triste réalité.  
>— Vous allez voir, mon capitaine, je suis sûre qu'il existe un moyen.<br>— Je l'espère, Kiyone. À présent, laiss... kof ! laissez-moi me reposer. »

Kiyone et Sentarô échangent un regard de connivence. Leur cacher mon état de faiblesse s'avère impossible. Mais pour faire bonne mesure, pour me réconforter peut-être, ils ne résistent pas à l'attrait d'une dernière pique.

« Quand je te disais qu'il était fatigué, rappelle Sentarô, en agitant un doigt devant le visage de Kiyone.  
>— Amène-toi ! Ukitake taichô nous a demandé de partir », riposte Kiyone en tirant derrière elle Sentarô par la manche.<p>

Le bruit de leurs pas décroît sur le plancher de bois. Dans ma chambre, enfin seul, je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher. La fièvre enflamme mes pensées. La moindre parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir. Pourtant, ce n'est rien face à la douleur qui broie mon esprit.

_Kaien, chevaleresque, téméraire et fougueux Kaien... En quête de justice, tu t'es lancé dans la bataille seul car ton honneur l'exigeait. Rukia, courageuse et généreuse Rukia... Inspirée par ton maître, tu as bravé la loi, tu n'as pas hésité à céder tes pouvoirs spirituels. À quoi ont abouti vos sacrifices ? À la souillure de ton âme, Kaien ; et bientôt, à l'anéantissement de la tienne, Rukia._  
><em>Quant à toi, Shunsui, j'ai sacrifié ton amour, pour une preuve de l'utilité de l'existence d'un être aussi fragile que moi : devenir Shinigami. Mais, si ce pauvre corps n'est capable de rien faire d'autre que de gémir, si ces pouvoirs sont inutiles, si ce rang de capitaine ne me permet pas de protéger mes subordonnés, si je ne peux pas intervenir en faveur de Rukia, alors dis-moi, Shunsui, pourquoi suis-je devenu Shinigami ?<em>

En ce moment de doute, ma volonté vacille, et lorsque Shunsui, l'objet de mes pensées, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, je sais que le fil ténu qui me tient encore debout se rompra dès qu'il me tendra la main. Je m'écroulerai comme une marionnette entre ses doigts. J'ai peur de perdre tout contrôle. Je lui fais signe de repartir.  
>Ma volonté n'est plus suffisante, dirait-on. Car en un battement de paupières, je sens la force de ses bras qui m'enlacent ; et je m'abandonne dans leur chaleur. Cette sensation d'y être à ma place, ce délicieux sentiment de sécurité, ces frissons d'aise qui me parcourent, pourquoi les ai-je rejetés un jour ?<p>

xXx

Devenir Shinigami. Du fond de ma misère d'enfant malingre, alité sans pouvoir quitter ma chambre, abordant chaque nuit sans savoir si je verrais poindre l'aurore, c'était devenu un trésor, un rêve rempli d'aventures et d'héroïques prouesses où je me montrais fort. Combien ma vie réelle était éloignée de cet imaginaire où je m'étais enfermé !

À travers les panneaux ajourés qui me protégeaient de la fraîcheur de l'air et de la luminosité directe du soleil, j'entendais chahuter mes frères et sœurs dans la cour. Je les détestais avec la ferveur égoïste d'un malade qui accuse ses semblables de l'injustice de son sort. J'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux d'eux parce qu'ils claironnaient leur bonne santé à travers les cloisons comme pour me narguer. Je voulais, comme eux, sentir le vent sur mon visage sans frissonner de froid, absorber la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau sans engendrer une fièvre maligne, crier à pleins poumons sans déclencher une toux déchirante, et courir, et sauter... J'ai hurlé de solitude.

« _Ô ! Si seulement je pouvais marcher, si seulement je pouvais vivre assez longtemps pour devenir fort, je consacrerais mon existence à devenir un grand Shinigami. Je serais admiré et reconnu par tous_. »

C'était pathétique à pleurer. Il n'y avait rien chez moi qui fût admirable. Il n'y avait que de la rébellion et de l'égoïsme. Mais dans mon désir, se nichait une puissance telle que des voix enfantines se sont unies à la mienne. Elles m'ont susurré à l'oreille et ne m'ont plus quitté. Ces voix incorporelles se faisaient l'écho de mon humeur. Bien vite, j'ai su qu'elles étaient un reflet de mon âme. Inconscientes, tourmentées, obsédantes. Je n'ai pas aimé cette partie de moi que j'ai vue en elles. Peu à peu, j'ai changé à leur contact. J'ai voulu connaître leurs rires et non observer leurs continuels caprices. J'ai commencé à sourire pour introduire la joie dans leurs éclats vindicatifs. J'ai appris la patience pour générer la quiétude dans leurs querelles incessantes. Dans le nid de mon esprit, j'ai nourri ces deux petites vies de sentiments affectueux que je ne ne montrais plus à personne. J'ai mûri. Je n'étais plus faible, j'avais effleuré la force de mon énergie spirituelle. J'ai appris à voir, à entendre, à sentir, à comprendre...

Dorénavant, je m'ouvrais à ce qui m'entourait. Je regardais la nouvelle peinture accrochée à l'un des murs de ma chambre, où je reconnaissais sans mal les six garçonnets et les deux fillettes. Avec une justesse touchante, nos personnalités ressortaient malgré les traits maladroits du peintre. À tel point que si je me concentrais, je pouvais, comme sur la toile, m'imaginer à l'extérieur, parmi eux. Daijiro, mon cadet, assis sous la véranda, calme et raisonnable, courberait sa haute taille sur les pages d'un livre ; Kenta, notre puîné, énergique et toujours en forme, rirait à gorge déployée, à qualifourchon sur la branche basse du seul arbre de la cour ; à son pied, Subaru, sérieux et dévoué, surveillerait ce grand frère intrépide comme s'il redoutait une chute ; Hoshiyo et Toshio, nos deux petites demoiselles aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit, danseraient au milieu du jardin sur une musique que seuls leurs cœurs entendraient ; Odoroki, notre benjamin, curieux et insouciant, accroupi devant une colonne de fourmis, s'absorberait dans leur contemplation sans que rien ne le détourne des mystères de la nature ; et Goyo, l'auteur de cette toile, sensible et délicat, serait assis devant un chevalet et nous peindrait tous...  
>D'autres dessins, suspendus de part et d'autre comme autant de messages, étaient venus, au fil des mois, tapisser la cloison. Je remarquais aussi, sur un coin de ma couverture, deux noisettes à la coque encore vert tendre, sans nul doute déposées pendant mon sommeil par le petit dernier de notre fratrie, Odoroki. De l'extérieur, un chant baigné d'une musique mélancolique me parvenait. J'entendais la voix de la dernière née des jumelles, Hoshio, dansant sur les notes de Tsukiyo, l'aînée. Elles racontaient la fin de l'été, le temps des premières brises fraîches. Je fermais les yeux, me soustrayant à la vision monotone du plafond de ma chambre. Les chaudes couleurs que prendraient les feuillages à la saison d'automne flottaient sur cette rivière de musique qui venait à ma rencontre.<br>Il y avait là un univers que j'avais ignoré, un monde que mes frères et sœurs me faisaient partager, une affection que j'avais méconnue. Leurs attentions discrètes et constantes étaient restées invisibles pour l'ingrat que j'avais été.

Autrefois, je n'avais pas de jambes, pas de souffle. J'avais aussi des yeux qui ne voyaient pas, des oreilles qui n'entendaient pas, un cœur qui ne battait que pour moi, un esprit replié sur ma souffrance... Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en reviens pas de l'aveuglement qui a marqué cette partie de mon enfance. Mais ces journées m'ont appris la tolérance et l'indulgence.

Dès lors, mon rêve avait changé. Je deviendrais Shinigami pour remercier ma famille, en une sorte de réponse à leurs prévenances. Nous étions pauvres. S'encombrer d'une existence aussi inutile que la mienne n'avait pas de sens.  
>J'avais survécu jusqu'ici au jour le jour, certain de ne jamais pouvoir vieillir. Avec une précaution remplie d'hésitation et de doutes, j'ai osé, un jour, parler de mon avenir.<p>

« Mère... »

Ma mère s'est approchée, dans un froissement familier d'étoffes qui glissaient sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux noirs disparaissaient derrière son dos tels les pans d'un voile épais tombant le long de sa nuque. Deux mèches glissaient sur ses épaules, comme si elles allaient s'échapper à tout moment du ruban qui les retenaient avec le reste de sa chevelure. Ma mère était restée si belle... Je m'émerveillais de ne voir sur son visage que bonté et tendresse, quand le mien avait reflété trop souvent aigreur et désespoir.  
>« Qu'y a-t-il, Jûshirô ?<br>— Mère... J'aimerais être un Shinigami plus tard. »  
>Le cœur battant, j'ai cherché les traces de pitié que j'étais sûr de trouver dans le sourire qu'elle m'adresserait. Je me suis mis à l'affût de la dénégation silencieuse que je verrais dans son hochement de tête navré. J'ai attendu qu'elle brise mon rêve aussitôt formulé.<br>« Ton frère, Daijirô, sera content de l'apprendre », a-t-elle affirmé sans hésitation, comme si les membres de ma famille avaient cru avant moi en un futur possible.

Daijirô m'était le plus proche en âge. Il était aussi celui qui me ressemblait le plus. Cette simple affirmation, dépourvue de contestation, m'a pris de court. Je m'attendais à devoir me battre contre l'incrédulité de tous et non pas à recevoir leur bénédiction. Un temps, je me suis demandé si elle me prenait au sérieux. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, ma mère a continué :  
>« Il existe une grande force en toi, Jûshirô. J'ai toujours su que le jour viendrait où toi aussi tu t'en rendrais compte. »<br>Le silence presque solennel qui a suivi la révélation maternelle s'est trouvé promptement interrompu par un chœur insolite de voix juvéniles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sept têtes s'étaient glissées par l'entrebâillement de la porte entrouverte de ma chambre, inquiètes du bruit de conversation inhabituelle qui en sortait, ou bien simplement curieuses de connaître le motif pour lequel le prénom de l'un d'entre eux avait été cité.

« Votre grand frère deviendra un Shinigami », a répondu notre mère en se retournant vers eux.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a rempli de chaleur et de confiance, à ce moment précis ? Le ton calme et assuré de ma mère, ou le sourire joyeux et fier de chacun de mes frères et sœurs ? Je crois que ce jour-là fut le premier où je répondis sincèrement à leurs sourires.

fin du second chapitre

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : <span>Le choix<span>.


	3. Le choix

**Le choix**

Quand me suis-je endormi ? Je n'en ai pas eu conscience. Je suis un peu perdu lorsque j'émerge de mon sommeil. Ce que je sais, c'est que le premier de mes sens à me revenir est le toucher.  
>Mon talon, qui se frotte à la surface rugueuse sur laquelle je suis allongé, au point que, de ma jambe, c'est le seul endroit dont j'ai vraiment connaissance. Ma joue, agréablement blottie dans les replis d'une étoffe légère, où ma tête repose, assujettie à un mouvement rassurant, qui monte et qui descend si imperceptiblement que je pourrais simplement l'imaginer.<br>La chaleur, également, m'enveloppe de ses bras autour de mon torse, posant ses griffes sur ma hanche, sur mon ventre, tandis que du sol provient une fraîcheur désagréable. La frilosité gagne jusqu'à mes cuisses. J'aimerais glisser entièrement dans la chaleur, et je remue confusément, trop indolent encore pour vraiment m'animer. Alors le musc et le jasmin emplissent mes poumons soudain. C'est son odeur, son empreinte sur moi. Sa force masculine et son cœur passionné, synonymes de protection, de caresses enivrantes et de regard langoureux. Je suis dans ses bras, dans son amour ; je suis à ma place et j'aimerais y être pour toujours.

Tout aussi clairement que cette pensée profondément inscrite en moi vient la certitude d'une autre vérité : un danger et un choix. Je ne puis accepter la sécurité qui m'est offerte car elle n'est pas amenée à durer. Celui qui me l'offre désire plus que ce que je suis décidé à offrir. Il y a longtemps je me suis refusé à lui. Les années ont passé et je suis sûr qu'il a compris.  
>Jamais il ne m'a quitté tout à fait, jamais je ne me suis écarté de lui complètement, mais m'abandonner au sentiment qu'il a fait naître en moi signifierait me dévouer entièrement à lui, corps et âme. J'ai choisi une autre voie. J'ai désiré être celui sur lequel on s'appuie et non pas celui qui disparaît derrière les volets d'une chambre à coucher. Il y a longtemps, j'ai renoncé à blâmer la providence qui m'a doté d'un corps maladif incapable d'embrasser plusieurs passions à la fois. À nouveau, c'est sans regret que je m'éveille d'un sommeil embrumé de fièvre et de rêves passés.<p>

J'ouvre les yeux et c'est lui que je vois. Cet ami si précieux qui au détour d'errances amoureuses a découvert mes raisons et respecté mon choix. J'ai sacrifié son amour, j'ai sacrifié ce qui aurait pu être. Pourtant, plus que la perte, plus que le manque, c'est l'enrichissement de nos vies que je ressens. Nous nous sommes abstenus sans jamais nous séparer. Nous avons vécu dans la présence l'un de l'autre. Notre relation s'est forgée journée après journée. Alors, dans ses yeux bruns dont la pétulance recèle une profondeur que seuls ceux qui le connaissent intimement perçoivent, je lis son affection et j'y baigne avec reconnaissance. Je l'ai blessé et il est toujours là. C'est un miracle qui chaque jour m'émerveille.

Un jour, j'ai ouvert une porte dont je ne savais pas qu'elle serait difficile à fermer. J'ai désiré ardemment explorer ce que mon cœur et mon corps ressentait. J'ai désiré répondre à ces milles impressions impatientes qui trouvaient leur source dans un festival étrange d'irresponsabilités, de sérieux et de force, concentrés en un seul homme.

Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, aurais-je lutté ainsi que l'ai fait ? Aurais-je pu vaincre les obstacles qui s'opposaient à la réalisation de mon rêve d'enfance ? Les émotions qui m'ont envahi au fur et à mesure où je passais du temps auprès de lui ont ouvert une nouvelle voie. Et cette possibilité d'un autre futur m'a obligé à faire un choix. Abandonner la lutte, laisser la faiblesse me gagner, me reposer dans ses bras, jouir sans volonté du plaisir qu'il me donnait ? Oublier les efforts nécessaires et douloureux pour avancer chaque jour vers l'objectif que je m'étais fixé ? Sans lui pour m'attirer ailleurs, je n'aurais pas compris l'importance de ma vocation et ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. C'est avec lui que j'ai vécu les plus intenses moments de mon existence, mais dans ses bras, alors que je me tendais à me rompre, j'ai touché mes limites. À l'académie des Shinigamis où je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas seulement appris à utiliser mon énergie spirituelle, à maîtriser l'art du combat, à connaître l'histoire et les traditions de notre armée... J'ai donné corps à un rêve lorsque j'en ai abonné un autre.

xXx

_Cycle d'apprentissage des Shinigamis, première année_

La première fois que j'ai vu Shunsui, c'était dans le hall où tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés pour entendre l'attribution de leurs classes. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer parmi la foule, et en toute sincérité, il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression. Il s'imposait bruyamment auprès de tous et de toutes sans se préoccuper de manières, jouissant de leur embarras. Surtout auprès des jeunes filles... Des mots doux glissés à l'oreille de l'une, un clin d'œil taquin dirigé vers une autre, l'endroit où il se tenait ressemblait à une cour balayée par une brise chaude et légère, agréable parfois mais gênante lorsqu'elle soulève la poussière, de sorte qu'on ne sait pas si on doit s'en abriter ou bien s'y soumettre.

« Un homme selon mon cœur ! »

J'ai eu beau regarder de tous côtés, c'était bien à moi que le phénomène s'adressait. J'étais abasourdi, et la raison pour laquelle j'étais devenu l'objet de son intérêt, au point de délaisser la cour qu'il entretenait à l'autre bout de la salle, m'échappait complètement. Devant mon air perplexe, il a levé le menton pour désigner ma tête, en ajoutant, d'un ton dépourvu de malice :

« L'uniformité de nos tenues est à désespérer. Et je ne parle même pas de la couleur criarde de nos pantalons ! J'admire la façon dont vous avez choisi de vous démarquer. »

J'ai effleuré d'un geste maladroit les mèches blanches qui encadraient librement mes joues. Je ne faisais moi-même plus attention à leur couleur, mais réflexion faite, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle mes futurs condisciples hésitaient à m'approcher et maintenaient avec moi une distance respectable. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, il fallait reconnaître que c'était insolite. Pourtant, celui que j'avais pris pour un effronté se dressait maintenant devant moi, le visage ouvert, avenant et candide. Je me suis efforcé de le détromper.

« Oh ! Je suppose que vous faites allusion à la couleur de mes cheveux. Ils sont devenus blancs il y a quelques années déjà. »

D'ordinaire, ce sujet mettait les étrangers mal à l'aise. Lui a eu l'air simplement intrigué et n'a pas dévié son regard. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'offusquer de tant d'impertinence ou bien être flatté de l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Irrésolu, je m'en remis aux conseils maternels et fis appel aux leçons de courtoisie que ma mère nous avait prodigué avec une inépuisable patience.

« Je ne crois pas vous connaître. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

D'intrigué, il est devenu rieur et s'est animé.

« L'honneur... », a-t-il murmuré comme s'il en examinait le concept, et son sourire s'est élargi,  
>« Ah oui, l'honneur ! ». Il s'est alors raidi dans une attitude faussement compassée, puis s'est présenté, un brin moqueur, en se courbant à mi-taille dans une révérence affectée : « Shunsui Kyôraku, pour vous servir, mon cher »<p>

Devais-je le fustiger du regard ? Répondre à l'éclat farceur de ses pupilles noires ? Je ne savais vraiment pas comment prendre ce mélange d'insolence, de naturel et de sincérité. Une vie recluse ne m'avais pas préparé à une telle rencontre. J'ai me suis retranché derrière les banalités.

« Jûshirô Ukitake. J'aspire à devenir un officier. »

Autour de nous, les conversations grondaient. Brusquement, j'ai senti l'atmosphère se charger de solennité. Mon attention a été attirée vers le fond de la salle. Le fondateur de l'école, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamato venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai aperçu mon nouveau compagnon se concentrer lui aussi avec plus de sérieux que notre court échange ne le laissait présager. Apparemment, nous étions les seuls a avoir remarqué la présence du général des armées des Shinigamis. Il a fallu que la voix de l'éminent personnage s'élève pour que les conversations se taisent aux alentours. Dans un silence religieux, celui qui allait devenir notre mentor nous a parlé de la mission sacrée de protection des âmes, de notre devoir de développer et d'utiliser notre puissance pour combattre le mal, et de la justice qui régirait dorénavant nos vies. À côté de moi, Shunsui a semblé s'immerger dans son discours, absorbant ses paroles et leur sagesse. Mais dès la fin, alors que les professeurs s'approchaient à leur tour pour faire l'appel et constituer leurs groupes d'élèves, il s'est retourné vers moi pour commenter avec ironie :

« Eh bien ! Il ne plaisante pas, le vieux. »

_Le vieux _? Tout le bien que j'avais pu distinguer dans ce jeune homme aux yeux pétillants de malice qui avait respectueusement écouté le discours d'inauguration de l'école s'est envolé aussitôt. J'étais horrifié par son impertinence. Il était spécial, je le sentais, mais sa légèreté me dérangeait.

Avant de le connaître vraiment, je n'ai vu en lui qu'insouciance et possibilités gâchées. Un tourbillon de vie que j'aurais pu envier si cette jalousie ne me rappelait pas l'amertume éprouvée envers mes frères et sœurs durant mes plus jeunes années. Fort de ce vécu, lorsque je l'ai regardé agir par la suite, j'ai balancé de l'admiration à l'irritation sans pouvoir renier mon attirance. Car si je m'astreignais, moi, à une discipline mentale visant à surpasser ma maladie, à un comportement irréprochable m'assurant l'approbation de nos professeurs, lui affichait l'exubérance physique d'un corps dénué de faiblesse, un caractère dépourvu de complexe, joyeux et affamé, un esprit libre et confiant. Et quand bien même son insolence et son mépris des conventions les plus élémentaires trouvaient difficilement auprès de mon esprit ignorant le chemin de mon indulgence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer les qualités plus nobles qui transparaissaient ; dans un éclat de rire que rien ne retenait, sincère et communicatif ; dans un sourire farceur dépourvu de malignité ; dans une apparence frivole que contredisaient une force tranquille, une volonté sans faille, une excellence qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par des efforts constants et une intelligence modelée par le travail. Shunsui Kyôraku a été l'énigme de ma jeunesse et restera la seule tentation qui ait pu me faire oublier mon rêve : devenir Shinigami.

Il était riche et j'étais pauvre. Il était de la haute aristocratie et j'étais de la basse noblesse. Il courait derrière les filles et elles venaient vers moi sans que je lève le petit doigt. Il était d'une santé éclatante et j'accueillais chaque nouvelle journée avec reconnaissance. Nous n'évoluions pas dans les mêmes cercles d'amis mais lorsque nos chemins se croisaient, je succombais moi aussi à son charme, et en sa compagnie, je sentais mes entraves se relâcher.

Au commencement, j'avais une conscience exacerbée de la fragilité de ma condition, de l'irréalisme de mon objectif. Par réaction, je m'enveloppais de sérieux et de zèle, je ne me permettais aucun écart. En réalité, c'était devenu un vœu pieux depuis notre rencontre...

_Cycle d'apprentissage des Shinigamis, deuxième année_

C'est au cours de la deuxième année que je me suis mis à le fréquenter régulièrement. En sa compagnie, je laissais de côté le disciple modèle que je voulais être. C'était devenu naturel. Je croisais son regard, et je répondais à son air rieur. Jamais je ne disais non lorsqu'il me conviait à l'une de ses fêtes, où l'alcool et les anecdotes douteuses engendrées par l'ivresse tiendraient la première place. Bien sûr, j'essayais de lutter, mais il avait une manière bien à lui de vaincre mes défenses.

« Hé ! Beau gosse ! »

Ce jour-là, je m'entretenais avec Emelyne, une camarade de classe qui partageait comme moi le goût de la littérature. J'ai jeté un œil outré par dessus son épaule pour fustiger du regard l'insolent qui venait de m'interpeller aussi familièrement. Croyez-vous que cela l'ait retenu ? Non content d'interrompre aussi cavalièrement notre conversation, il a agité le bras de plus belle.

« Tu nous rejoins après les cours ? On va fêter le premier Shakkahô de Tarô. »

Shunsui – car, bien entendu, tel était l'identité du gêneur – avait la main posée sur la tête d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et frisés, un première année qui s'était mis à le suivre comme son ombre. Tarô manquait de maturité. Shunsui l'avait pris sous son aile. Je me suis adouci à leur vue, et j'ai hoché la tête silencieusement. Comme souvent, mes bonnes résolutions de me tenir à l'écart de celui qui perturbaient mes journées vacillaient. Shunsui était un aîné responsable, me disais-je, en considérant l'air fier et réjoui de Tarô. Shunsui était un importun, m'irritais-je, en adressant des excuses à Emelyne. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le soir venu, je me retrouvais assis parmi une joyeuse compagnie d'apprentis Shinigamis, et j'oubliais un temps la menace qui pesait sur mon existence.

Rien n'était plus agréable que de regarder Shunsui profiter de la vie avec grâce et bonheur. Il soulevait sa coupe de saké en un geste presque sacré. Si l'alcool servi était de qualité, il refermait les yeux pour mieux le déguster. Lorsqu'il les rouvrait, ses pupilles noires brillaient d'un éclat profond et intense. Et il souriait en reposant sa coupe vide, avec le même soin que s'il accomplissait une tâche dont l'exécution parfaite le remplirait de fierté et de satisfaction.  
>Une soirée de ce type était le moment privilégié pour partager les derniers ragots de l'école. Qui sortait avec qui, la dernière bourde du plus maladroit de la classe, le hobby caché du professeur de calligraphie... Personnellement, je n'étais pas doué pour colporter les rumeurs, par contre, j'excellais à narrer une histoire. J'étais pourvu d'une grande imagination, que j'avais développée durant mon enfance solitaire. Ce don particulier se révélait pratique lors de nos assemblées festives. Immanquablement, Shunsui se taisait lorsque je prenais la parole. Je me sentais fondre dans ce silence qu'il semblait me réserver. J'étais intrigué par l'origine de son attitude envers moi si différente de la frivolité qu'il exhibait devant d'autres. L'alcool échauffait mes sens, et je trouvais ses yeux noirs, fixés sur moi, de plus en plus insistants.<p>

Plus je m'intéressais à Shunsui, plus il m'apparaissait évident qu'il était plus que le second héritier de son clan, dilapidant son temps, son argent et ses charmes.

Cette incertaine amitié dura jusqu'à la fin de notre troisième année.

_Cycle d'apprentissage des Shinigamis, troisième année_

Les jours passaient et l'attraction persistait. Je voulais savoir pourquoi les leçons perdaient leur intérêt lorsque je repensais à lui en classe, pourquoi j'attendais avec impatience les entraînements de l'après-midi, pourquoi j'éprouvais un plaisir grandissant lorsque nos forces semblaient ne pas vouloir se départager, et que notre duel durait, rythmé par les entrechocs de nos sabres dont les lames vibraient dans la force de nos échanges.

Au cours de la troisième année de notre formation de Shinigami, ses coups d'épée me révélaient ce que son apparence taisait. Sa nonchalance s'envolait lorsque le guerrier se montrait. J'ai appris plus tard que ces deux facettes de lui étaient aussi réelles l'une que l'autre.

Je me souviens de cette première mission sur Terre, où le danger a exacerbé mes sens. Les impressions et images de cette journée sont gravées dans ma mémoire. Les années écoulées n'ont rien changé à leur vivacité.  
>Moi, mon arme, et la perspective de la bataille. Cette infime hésitation qui précède le tout premier élan. Mes doigts refermés avec conviction sur la poignée de mon sabre. L'appui de ma jambe arrière, la stabilité de ma jambe avant, et le réconfort de la présence familière à mes côtés... Le premier ennemi, affronté le cœur battant. Le corps de mon adversaire, arrêté en pleine action, se dissolvant dans le vent spirituel accompagnant ma lame. Un mouvement à ma droite. Shunsui, abaissant son épée, fendant un masque blanc. Un bref échange muet. Un sourire à peine esquissé. Et déjà le prochain Hollow se heurtant à l'implacable loi de notre sabre.<br>Une lutte où ni le passé ni le futur n'existe. Seuls les gestes inlassablement reproduits chaque jour commandant notre esprit. Vivre jusqu'à la prochaine seconde. Nier la réalité d'une griffe et refuser la douleur de la blessure. Accepter l'odeur lourde du sang, le cri d'un compagnon blessé. S'étonner d'être toujours debout. Prendre conscience de sa force. Jouir de sa puissance. Sentir son assurance croître. Et oublier la solitude des coups, l'omniprésence de la mort, parce que celui qui se tenait non loin de moi était ce camarade qui provoquait en moi des émotions que je n'arrivais pas à définir, et ôtait la peur...

J'ai vécu chaque moment de cette bataille comme si Shunsui était une extension de ma propre chair. Inconsciemment, je savais où il se trouvait. S'il posait ses yeux sur moi, le temps d'une brève pause, je n'avais aucun mal à tourner le regard dans sa direction. Ni passé ni futur n'existait. Nous vivions un concentré de vie où, en une seconde, la vérité se révélait. Dans cet univers de violence qui ne pardonnait ni la faiblesse ni l'hésitation, dans la vertigineuse pensée d'échapper encore et toujours aux crocs des Hollows, rien n'importait plus que l'envie de vivre pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ces coups d'œils, ces échanges à la fois furtifs et lourds de sens.  
>Lorsque plus rien d'autre n'est resté sur le champs de bataille que nos halètements essoufflés, lorsque Shunsui s'est tenu devant moi et m'a regardé, à la fois inquisiteur et curieux, lorsqu'autour de moi les sons et les couleurs se sont tus au point que le monde s'est réduit à son seul visage, j'ai reconnu le sentiment qui vivait en moi.<p>

Il s'est présenté le soir-même à la porte de ma chambre, et nous nous sommes aimés. Cette nuit-là, j'ai su que l'aimer en continuant de vivre ma vie, c'était comme courir dans deux directions à la fois. Il n'a rien voulu entendre de mes réticences. Un temps, je l'ai suivi. Je me suis épuisé à le satisfaire ; il s'est contraint à ne réclamer que peu. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai dû arrêter. Jusqu'au jour où il n'a plus pu résister. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une relation boiteuse, déchirée entre notre désir d'être ensemble et l'incompatibilité de son insatiable passion et de ma santé précaire. Une relation que nous allions pourtant faire durer, noyés dans les regrets et les espoirs incertains.

« Tu sais que je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu désires.  
>— Je désire être avec toi.<br>— Je ne parle pas de cela.  
>— Le reste n'a pas d'importance.<br>— Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.  
>— Cette fille ne représente rien pour moi.<br>— Je te crois. Et c'est ce qui est si triste. Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi, en te regardant chercher ailleurs ce que je ne peux pas te donner.  
>— Jûshirô, c'est de ton amour dont j'ai besoin.<br>— Pourtant, ce n'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas, Shunsui ? »

Le jeune Shunsui Kyôraku voulait tout obtenir. Le jeune Shunsui Kyôraku ne concevait pas que la vie lui refusât quoi que ce fût. Je m'étiolais. Nos nuits exaltées suffisaient à m'amputer de mes forces. Il le comprenait sans pouvoir faire abstraction de l'aiguillon de la chair. J'aurais voulu jouir sans arrière-pensées des heures ensommeillées où il me rejoignait, parfois sans rien exiger de moi. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans autre considération qu'une simple tendresse physique qui reposait mon corps fatigué par l'effort d'une journée. Mais son cœur sous ma main battait trop vite, sa peau contre la mienne était brûlante, et sa respiration dans mon cou, précipitée. Il ne pouvait pas me cacher son désir. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Et le lendemain ou le surlendemain, j'étais assuré de l'apercevoir en galante compagnie, mon cœur se recroquevillant sous la douleur et la honte.

J'étais incapable d'accepter ses incartades ; il était incapable de s'en passer. Peut-on demander à un oiseau de ne plus chanter ? Tout entier jouissant de sa jeunesse et de sa santé, il était un amant impétueux, un romantique transporté à la tendresse conquérante, et son amour était indissociable du désir que je faisais naître en lui. C'était normal. C'était moi qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être révolté par les exutoires qu'il se trouvait. Ces pensées jalouses et amères empoisonnaient mes journées, me détournaient de mon devoir.

L'hésitation ne pardonne pas. Le refus de faire un choix mène à l'absence de contrôle. Les conséquences de mon indécision auraient pu être fatales.

xXx

Cette nuit-la, j'avais répondu à son désir, résolu à le satisfaire. Ses mains désespérées attisaient ma fièvre. Nos ébats ont été marqués par l'angoisse. Le bonheur filait entre nos doigts, et rien, pas même son corps sur le mien, son regard sur moi, ne pouvait le retenir. Au matin, j'étais las.

Lorsque les sirènes d'alarme ont retenti ce lendemain, j'étais loin d'être au meilleur de ma forme. Je n'aurais pas dû me porter volontaire. Mes camarades m'entouraient, attendant un signe de moi. J'étais si jeune alors. Comment ne pas répondre à leurs attentes ?  
>À cette époque, les armées royales manquaient de puissance et d'effectifs. Par conséquent, il arrivait que des élèves de troisième ou quatrième année se voient attribuer des missions secondaires. Shunsui et moi étions souvent sollicités. Notre renommée dépassait les murs de l'école. Nous étions les plus doués, les plus forts de notre génération. Et aux dires de maître Genryûsai, déjà plus puissants que la plupart de ceux des générations précédentes. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu du passage entre les mondes, à la tête d'un groupe d'étudiants avides de faire leurs preuves en combattant les intrus qui s'étaient glissés dans les failles d'un dispositif de défense imparfait.<br>Shunsui était là, dirigeant une seconde équipe. Il a froncé les sourcils en me voyant, mécontent et inquiet. Il savait. Il savait. La colère m'a inondé. S'il savait, pourquoi me tentait-il sans cesse ? S'il savait, pourquoi avait-il une conduite si égoïste ? S'il savait, pourquoi ne m'aidait-il pas ? S'il savait, pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de ce que je pouvais lui offrir ?

L'affrontement a débuté. Les Hollows étaient plus nombreux qu'on ne l'avait supposé. Nous avons dû fuir. Nous avons dû courir. Nos supérieurs ont annoncé le déclenchement du nettoyeur qui allait balayer le passage et pulvériser toute présence spirituelle, la nôtre comme celle des Hollows, si nous n'évacuions pas à temps. Je m'étais posté à l'arrière-garde pour protéger notre fuite. Deux ennemis plus rapides que les autres se sont démarqués et se sont rapprochés dangereusement. Je me suis arrêté pour les combattre. En temps normal, je n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée. Mais j'avais présumé de mes forces, la course avait suffi à m'épuiser. Mes jambes ont lâché. Je laissais mes camarades sans défense. Les Hollows ont rugi, jubilant avec anticipation devant des proies si faciles. À cause de mon aveuglement, de ma présomption, nous aurions tous pu mourir. J'étais à terre, impuissant, haïssant ma faiblesse, maudissant la nuit dernière, mon insouciance, Shunsui et la forme de son amour. Mais celui-là même vers qui était dirigée mes regrets s'est retourné. Il a bondi et s'est dressé contre les bêtes. Sa pression spirituelle a explosé. En un rien de temps, ils étaient éliminés. En un rien de temps, il était penché sur moi. En un rien de temps, j'étais dans ses bras.

Il a couru.

J'ai vu l'extrémité du tunnel s'agrandir bien trop lentement. J'ai ressenti la cadence de cette course infernale dans tout mon corps. Sans force, conscient de sa chaleur, des battements de son cœur, de sa vie qu'il risquait au bénéfice de la mienne. J'ai vu le dos de nos camarades atteindre enfin la lumière, saufs. Le grondement du nettoyeur derrière nous s'est intensifié. Les aboiements de la horde sur nos pas se sont éteints dans des rugissements atroces. Shunsui m'a regardé. Comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Comme si son seul but dans l'existence était de me protéger. Comme si mourir pour moi avait un sens. Durant ce dernier bond, qui nous propulsait avec une énergie désespérée hors d'atteinte du nettoyeur, toute ma colère, toute ma révolte, toute ma confusion, tout mon désespoir se sont évanouis. Car j'ai su que jamais plus je ne me mettrais en situation d'impuissance. Car j'ai su que jamais plus je ne risquerais la vie de personne. D'amant, j'ai choisi d'être un compagnon, un égal.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : <span>La valeur du sacrifice<span>


	4. La valeur du sacrifice

**La valeur du sacrifice**

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ignorais le sens de l'expression "poursuivre deux lièvres à la fois". Et je me voyais, vainqueur de cette poursuite imaginaire et le sourire aux lèvres, tenir deux petites boules au poil fauve, une dans chaque main, par leurs grandes oreilles. La réalité est bien différente.

"Poursuivre deux lièvres à la fois", c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire, et je venais de comprendre que je n'attraperais ni l'un ni l'autre si je continuais ainsi. Aimer Shunsui, c'était m'y consacrer tout entier. Si je réservais mes forces pour protéger, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer comme il le méritait. Mais si je me dévouais à son amour, je devenais incapable de mener le combat dont j'avais rêvé. Or, je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner ce désir qui, au plus fort de mon désespoir d'enfant, avait donné une raison à mon existence. Au soir de cette mission désastreuse, je m'observais dans le miroir de ma chambre, et je décidais de laisser pousser mes cheveux.

« Ils sont si blancs. C'est presque irréel », a commenté Shunsui.

Il s'est avancé vers moi et a tendu la main vers ma chevelure, dont les pointes ne frôlaient même pas mes épaules. Je me suis mis hors de portée. Il s'est arrêté, furieux. L'instabilité de nos émotions, ces dernières heures, nous faisaient craindre l'issue que prendrait cette soirée.

« Tu vas bien ? a-t-il repris d'un ton sec.  
>— Oui.<br>— Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher ? »

J'ai soupiré. Je l'ai regardé. Je n'étais plus jaloux. Je n'étais plus amer. J'avais dépassé ce stade. J'étais peiné. Je souffrais devant l'inéluctable. Pourtant, j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux, j'étais apaisé et déterminé.

« La couleur de mes cheveux est réelle, Shunsui. Je ne t'en ai jamais caché la raison.  
>— Abandonne. Ma famille est fortunée. Je pourvoirai à tes besoins et à ceux des tiens. Nous irons trouver les meilleurs guérisseurs. Tu n'auras plus aucun souci. »<p>

Malgré l'assurance qu'il m'aimait, qu'avait vraiment compris Shunsui de moi ? L'incident du jour avait conduit Shunsui à reconnaître, lui aussi, le danger de poursuivre notre amour et de continuer une carrière de Shinigami. Étrangement, qu'il me demande d'abandonner a raffermi ma décision.

« D'après toi, serais-je satisfait d'une vie qui ne me demanderait rien ?  
>— Notre amour n'est pas futile.<br>— Non, il ne l'est pas. Mais il n'est pas suffisant. Je veux vivre par mes propres forces autant que je le peux, prouver que mon existence a un sens, être utile, protéger ceux qui en ont besoin.  
>— Je ne te conviens pas...<br>— Shunsui... »

Nous avions déjà tout dit, tout fait, tout tenté.

« Alors, toi et moi, c'est fini ? »

L'incrédulité qui se dégageait de ces mots m'a fait mal. Shunsui avait un air d'innocence blessée qui a agité mon esprit. Pour la première fois, j'ai distingué une fragilité en lui. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris conscience du vide que notre rupture allait laisser dans son existence. C'est ainsi qu'est né une force en moi qui allait s'ajouter à toutes les autres et me soutenir pour devenir l'un des meilleurs parmi les Shinigamis, afin que cette souffrance, ce sacrifice, n'aient pas eu lieu en vain.

« Oui, toi et moi, c'est fini, Shunsui ».

J'ai remercié le ciel que ma voix n'ait pas tremblé, que mes mots ne se soient pas perdus dans les échos d'une toux indésirable et indésirée. Je crois que nous étions arrivés tous les deux au bout de notre parcours, parce que Shunsui aussi s'est tendu, comme s'il savait enfin, depuis ce jour-là, que notre relation avait été sans espoir.

« Toi et moi, cela ne sera jamais fini, Jûshirô, mais je m'incline. Prends soin de toi, Jûshirô », m'a-t-il dit doucement, en me fixant intensément, convoyant dans ce dernier regard amoureux toute son affection, tout son amour, tous ses regrets.

Puis, il est parti sans se retourner.

Jour après jour, les dernières paroles de Shunsui ont résonné dans ma tête.

_Cycle d'apprentissage des Shinigamis, quatrième et dernière année_

Dorénavant, je n'entendais plus les nuances joyeuses de mon prénom, chantées par ses lèvres câlines. Shunsui et moi gardions nos distances. Mais un matin, au début de la quatrième année de notre formation, j'entendis les sonorités de mon nom de famille retentir à travers le hall. J'ai mis toute ma volonté à ignorer la froideur de ces syllabes coupantes dites par la voix qui un jour a fait battre mon cœur.

« Ukitake !  
>— Kyôraku, répondis-je, pareillement.<br>— Yama-ji nous a désignés comme partenaires pour l'exercice de cet après-midi.  
>— C'est... bien. Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés ensemble.<br>— Tu crois que tu peux encore gagner ?  
>— Je pourrais te surprendre. »<p>

Sur un des terrains d'entraînement de l'académie, le plus vaste, le plus éloigné, nous nous sommes retrouvés, Shunsui et moi. Nous avions évité, jusqu'alors, de nous rencontrer. C'était de cette façon que nous nous préservions, tant nous nous comprenions, même au travers des échanges brutaux de nos sabres.  
>Notre maître ne l'entendait pas ainsi.<p>

Maître Genryûsai se tenait en face de nous, sérieux et perplexe. Il nous scrutait sévèrement, en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il parut arriver à une décision et prit sa canne à deux mains, nous la présentant.

« Votre dernière année d'étude... Vous êtes l'espoir dont notre armée a besoin. Vous incarnez le futur. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés en chemin ? »

Ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Shunsui non plus ne semblait pas plus avancé que moi. Il a haussé les épaules, provocateur.

« Yama-ji, je ne sais pas pour Ukitake, mais moi, je poursuis mon chemin.  
>— Il en est de même pour moi, Genryûsai-sensei.<br>— Vous n'êtes que deux gamins qui jouent avec la puissance qui vous a été accordée. Vous n'avez encore aucune idée de la responsabilité qui l'accompagne. Vous ignorez jusqu'au sens même de cette puissance. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous ne l'apprendrez jamais. »

Devant nos yeux ébahis, la canne que nous avions toujours prise comme telle s'est enveloppée d'énergie spirituelle. Lorsque les volutes de fumée se sont dissipées, un sabre la remplaçait.

« Ryûjinjakka ! Tel est le nom de mon sabre. Si vous n'opposez pas toutes vos forces contre moi, vous allez mourir. »

J'étais trop surpris pour avoir peur. Lorsque notre maître a levé son arme à l'horizontale à hauteur de ses yeux, lorsqu'il a lentement sorti sa lame du fourreau, c'est l'excitation qui m'a envahi. Je n'ai pas pu me détacher de son regard. Les rumeurs entendues, les récits incroyables, rien ne me préparait à ce qui allait suivre. Shunsui, lui, a jeté un regard inquiet vers moi et a dégainé de suite son épée.

« Jûshirô », m'a-t-il prévenu.

Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que ce serait l'unique fois où il transgresserait notre accord. Je savais seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple exercice. En entendant ces trois syllabes chantantes, je suis sorti de ma stupeur. J'ai saisi mon sabre et me suis en garde.

« À deux, nous avons une chance », m'a-t-il dit.

Une chance ? Cette chance s'est consumée dans la seconde qui suivit. Maître Genryûsai a projeté au loin sa veste de kimono et son haori. Il était torse nu, couvert d'innombrables cicatrices sur une musculature d'acier, un corps de jeune homme transpirant l'expérience de milliers d'années. Il s'est avancé, sombre et menaçant.

« Change toute chose en cendres brûlantes ! RYÛJINJAKKA! »

La puissance... Cette puissance sur laquelle j'avais fini par compter ; elle était dérisoire. Cette puissance pour laquelle je m'étais séparé de Shunsui ; elle était paralysée. La certitude de la mort s'est incrustée en moi, et j'ai compris, alors, que la menace qu'abritait mon corps malade n'était en rien comparable à celle qui me faisait face.  
>L'air que je respirais était aussi épais qu'un magma brûlant, au point qu'il me semblait avaler un feu liquide qui dissolvait mes chairs, ma trachée, mes vaisseaux sanguins, mes poumons, mes pensées. Un réflexe de ses trois dernières années m'a fait redresser mon sabre devant moi, comme un bouclier de désespoir. J'étais perdu, au centre d'un brasier dont l'origine était celui que j'admirais le plus parmi nos professeurs. Et il n'avait pas encore attaqué !<p>

« Vos cœurs sont morts. Vous les avez laissés dépérir », déclara maître Genryûsai.

Soudain, l'air est devenu respirable. Shunsui s'était dressé devant moi.

« Reprends-toi, Ukitake. Avec nos deux reiatsus, nous pouvons nous protéger. »

Mon énergie a enflé, accompagnant la sienne, repoussant l'embrasement qui voulaient nous submerger. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Maître Genryûsai a lancé son attaque. Grignotant le terrain, pouce par pouce, des cercles de feu nous ont entourés et se sont refermés sur nous.

« Votre conviction est trop faible. C'est le désespoir qui vous guide ».

Insensiblement, Shunsui et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent. Nous faisions face à notre maître à travers un univers de flammes dévorantes qui resserrait son étreinte sur nous. Notre énergie a explosé, soufflant, momentanément, le feu vivant.

« Qu'avez-vous perdu ? »

_Shunsui. J'ai perdu Shunsui._

Le ciel a disparu au-dessus de nos têtes. L'enfer enflammé nous engloutirait bientôt, sans que nous ayons pu échanger un seul coup d'épée.

_Nous_...

Je n'avais pas perdu Shunsui. Il était là. Aussi proche de moi qu'il pouvait l'être sans nuire à sa garde. Lorsqu'une langue de feu, plus sournoise que celle d'une vipère, s'est jetée sur lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai avancé mon bras. Attaquer et protéger, c'était ce que je voulais. J'ai entendu un murmure à mes oreilles, alors j'ai compris.

« Que toute vague devienne mon bouclier ! Que tout rayon de foudre devienne mon sabre ! »

Une lame dans chacune de mes mains. Une est allée au devant de Shunsui et a tranché la gerbe de flammes, l'autre a déchiré l'incendie devant nous et ouvert une brèche. Le maître m'a regardé. Puis il a levé son épée. Un jet incandescent en a jailli. J'ai entendu rugir Shunsui.

« Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs, hurle le vent divin ! Qu'avec ce vent céleste, ricane l'enfer ! »

Une étrange lame est apparue devant mes yeux, sombre, large et courbe. L'attaque enflammée s'y est heurtée sans me toucher. Lorsque j'ai tourné la tête vers Shunsui, il tenait une lame identique dans sa main droite.  
>Il m'a regardé à son tour.<br>Comme si notre volonté était maintenant suffisante, nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre et nous nous sommes présentés, ainsi armés, devant notre maître. Instantanément, le rideau de flammes s'est abaissé.

« Ainsi, c'est votre réponse... Des sabres jumeaux, les premiers zanpakutôs doubles que j'ai l'honneur d'admirer. Une entité dédoublée ou bien deux entités unies ? Quelque soit la vérité derrière cette réponse, elle vous ressemble. Je suis impressionné.  
>— Maître ! », nous sommes-nous exclamés, surpris et reconnaissants envers notre futur commandant.<p>

Avions-nous fermé nos cœurs au point d'ignorer ce qui animait notre âme ? L'amertume, les regrets, la peur de souffrir en succombant l'un à l'autre nous avaient conduits à ignorer la voix de nos sabres. Acharnés à nous éviter, nous avions nié tout ce qui nous reliait. Jusqu'à nos émotions, jusqu'au combat... La leçon que notre maître venait de nous donner serait à jamais ancrée dans notre esprit.

Ce que nous avons perdu, nous ne le retrouverons jamais. Mais j'ai appris ce jour-là que le sacrifice n'a de valeur qu'à condition de ne pas s'y arrêter. Ce n'est pas une fin, c'est une possibilité vers une autre direction, c'est ouvrir un autre chemin pour soi ou pour d'autres.

Il était dit que Shunsui et moi ne nous ne pourrions pas nous séparer. Dans une entente muette, nous avons habillé nos sentiments d'un nouveau nom : l'amitié.

J'ai regardé vivre Shunsui. Je n'ai plus laissé personne m'approcher comme lui l'avait fait. Nous avons mis notre cœur à reprendre nos vies là où nous les avions laissées avant de nous aimer. Ce n'est pas facile de réprimer un sentiment, mais ce n'est pas impossible et j'ai de la pratique. Shunsui, lui, n'est pas adepte de cet exercice, alors je ne puis qu'imaginer la désolation qui s'est emparée de lui. Mais il est des jours où rien ne vient troubler l'affection qui nous unit, où le passé s'efface dans un présent joyeux, quand la tranquille assurance que l'un tient à l'autre suffit à nous combler. Qui peut dire que ce que nous avons est factice ? J'ai moi la certitude que cette amitié est plus réelle qu'un amour nous conduisant à la ruine.

Notre amour est toujours là, sous-jacent. Si moi je l'ai maquillé avec fermeté, lui en a fait le sujet d'une œuvre dramatique, une pièce écrite par un destin farceur. Notre amour prend pour lui la forme des émotions imaginaires qui hantent votre esprit longtemps après la fin du dernier acte. Elles colorent vos gestes et vos regards.

* * *

><p>Le dernier chapitre est court, et en ligne : <span>Et maintenant...<span>


	5. Et maintenant

Disclaimer : J'ai emprunté l'univers et les personnages de monsieur Tite Kubo, dans son manga Bleach. Merci à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et maintenant...<strong>

Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Shunsui, comme dans un rêve. Je me suis perdu dans son regard. Mais je me suis trompé : sa présence auprès de moi n'est pas un miracle. Je le regarde, et je vois dans ses yeux tout ce qui nous unit, cette relation construite après l'échec, ce sentiment qui affleure doucement la surface avant de s'enfouir dans les profondeurs de notre cœur, ce trésor qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux et que personne d'autre que nous ne peut nous prendre.

Je m'éveille apaisé de ce sommeil fiévreux. Shunsui a cet effet sur moi.

Shunsui est mon ami.

Je l'aime.

Je suis Shinigami.

Tout est vrai, et même s'il me faut renier l'un pour obtenir l'autre, tout est réel. Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire.

Le sacrifice de Kaien ouvrira un jour la voie à Rukia. Elle en aura la force et le courage, car je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

Je suis Shinigami.

Je suis capitaine.

Kaien fut mon ami.

Je ne laisserai pas les conséquences incompréhensibles d'une justice qu'on m'a appris à respecter voler son héritage.

Vivre dans notre monde est terrible. Vivre dans notre monde, c'est se dédier à son devoir. Pour certains d'entre nous, cela équivaut à s'interdire les sentiments. L'amour d'un frère, celui d'un amant... Qui suis-je pour exiger de Byakuya ce que j'ai refusé à Shunsui ? La différence, c'est que même si j'ai refusé l'amour de Shunsui, je n'ai pas abandonné tout sentiment. Mais suivre le code est devenu la manière de vivre du jeune chef de clan. Il y sacrifiera tout, jusqu'à la vie de sa sœur. Moi, j'agirai. J'ai en mémoire la bravoure de Kaien. Elle sera mon alliée.

Je suis Shinigami.

Je suis capitaine.

Je protégerai l'avenir de Rukia. Je protégerai sa vie afin qu'elle apprenne, elle aussi, qui compte pour elle. Shunsui est là. Comme à chaque fois que je vacille, comme à chaque fois que je faiblis, sa présence me rappelle pourquoi je suis devenu Shinigami. Je sais, avec une inébranlable certitude, qu'il se tiendra à mes côtés lorsque je déciderai d'agir.

Je suis Shinigami. J'ai obtenu la force de protéger ceux qui sont à la portée de mon épée. Telle est ma raison de vivre.

F I N

* * *

><p>Cette fic se retrouve orpheline de vos commentaires. Maintenant qu'elle est terminée, j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour "<span>Lui<span>". Pourtant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit "Ce que nous sommes". J'avais besoin d'expliquer plus en détails les raisons de Jûshirô. Les voilà traduites par des mots, elles n'encombrent plus ma tête. Mais, peut-être que trop de détails nuit à leur histoire, au final ? Et puis, je crois que le caractère de Jûshirô ne ressort pas très bien. On ne ressent pas son humour, sa joie de vivre... Il faut dire que le moment choisi s'y prête mal.

MERCI ! d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette histoire.


End file.
